Everything changes - past and future-
by xxxfemNarutoxxx
Summary: Natsuki is the last surviving of the 4th ninja war! For a long time her former will of fire was dimmed ... but a Jutsu of Kurama would change everything! She travels in the past, years before her own birth. -femNaruto, Sakumo survived? -
1. Kapitel 1

**Prolog**

Author: :) I love fanfiction with time travel, so I've also written one! Hope you like it... please write many reviews ! : D  
*blah blah* Natsuki talking to Kyuubi  
blah blah thoughts  
"blah, blah" Talking

For days it was raining, even the sky cried for the many deaths ... the war had spared no one ... only one survived the battle!

The floor was burned and covered with craters ... in the deepest crater was a blonde woman, her clothes were stained with blood so that their original color was barely visible ... only her red cloak with black flames was for inexplicable reasons clean!

Her head was bowed and her eyes rested on the dead man in front of her ... next to the body was a destroyed mask. Through the death of this man was the war for the ninja alliance won!

*You did it Natsuki ... the war is over.* Said a deep voice in the head of the blond. The voice belonged to none other than Kyuubi no Yoko himself, the blonde woman was his host **Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze** Kunoichi from Konoha and Rokudaime.

*Yes, but at what price ... all are death, Kurama ... I'm the only one!* Her voice was monotonous, but her eyes showed the sadness and the pain she felt.  
Natsuki looked away and turned to the weeping sky ... her tears mingled unnoticed with the rain!  
"I could not save them ... my friends and my home, everything is gone ... if I could only make it undone!" she murmured softly.

Kurama looked with pity to her before his eyes widened suddenly.  
Undoing ... maybe ... it could work! Kurama thought feverishly.  
*Tsuki, there is a way you can prevent everything!* He shouted excitedly and pulled Natsuki quickly in her mind.  
The kunoichi looked surprised and confused to the fox. *What do you mean Kurama?*  
*There is a jutsu, it takes extremely much chakra ... so that we can travel through time ... you can save them all! * Kurama whispered softly to the end and looked silently at her.

Natsuki slide slowly and shocked along the bars of the cage. *What is the hoes?* It came softly after a long silence.

Kurama sighed and sat up on his hind paws. *You will not be immediately recorded in the village ... you are a total stranger! You can keep your name in part, but we need a story when questions arise about your home!* He said quietly, watching as Natsuki closed her eyes and sank deep in thought

She was torn, none of her friends would know ... maybe they were not even born, but even if not ... they could change and improve the future for their important people!

As Natsuki's eyes slowly opened again Kurama could, for the first time in a long time, see her old will and hope.  
*Let us try Kurama!* Tsuki said firmly and sat up against the cage.

The fox nodded and sent her a series of hand signals, which she performed carefully. At the last character was all around her glistening bright. I'm going to make everything better! Was Natsuki's last thought before the light went out and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1  
**

Dunkelheit ... das erste, was auffiel, war Natsuki völliger Dunkelheit und Stille!

Aber dann ist sie schwach Zwitschern und leichte Plätschern zu hören! Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, sich in ihrem Körper und öffnete ihre Augen blinken sorgfältig. Sie sah in einem strahlend blauen Himmel mit weißen Wolken weichen und Schwärme von Vögeln ... es sah so friedlich aus ... fast Fremd! Das letzte Mal war vor Jahren Natsuki sah so idyllische Bild ... zumindest schien es ihr!

Etwas unbeholfen setzte sie sich auf und untersucht ihre Umgebung für eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte! Wald ... Bäume ... aber als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie es ... in der Ferne ... 3 Gesichter in einer Felswand ... Konoha Hokageberg geschlagen!

* Kurama ... nur drei Gesichter zu sehen, oder? * Fragte Natsuki, leicht in Panik und konnte einen müden Seufzer in ihrem Kopf hören, wie Kurama gestreckt erschöpft. * Ja Kit ... wir haben es ... wir zurück sind! *.

Die blonde Kunoichi sprang hastig. * Aber wir sind viel zu weit zurück! Es gibt nur 3 Hogake! Ich dachte, wir gehen zurück, nur um meine Akademie Tagen! * Natsuki Stimme wurde leiser am Ende. * Mhh ... Ich habe dir mein Chakra ... wir sollten am Ende des 2. großen Ninja Krieg sein! * Kurama knurrte.

Natsuki könnte schwören, ihr Herz stand einfach ... die 2. Ninja-Krieg ... das kann nicht wahr sein! * Nein nein nein ... das ist schlecht ... sehr schlecht! Sie sollten mich Kurama gesagt haben! Was soll ich hier tun? * Sie schrie innerlich in Panik. Verwirrt setzte sich der Fuchs nach unten und zog die Blondine in ihrem Kopf. * Beruhigen Kit! Es ist ideal ... Sie die Uchiha verhindern kann fremd geworden, das Dorf, Obito Tod ... auch meine Flucht aus der Dichtung und natürlich Madara *

Kurama sah zu, wie sein Gastgeber fiel vor ihm auf dem Boden und schlang ihre Arme um sich. * Ich kann nicht ... Ku ... was, wenn ich alles noch schlimmer machen ?! Außerdem bin ich nicht sicher, wie ich vor meinen Eltern und vor allem mit Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade und Orochimaru auch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich vor ihm stehen und nicht wollen, um ihn zu töten, handeln! *

Tiefen Seufzen schwang den Fuchs eine seiner Schwänze, wickelte sie in und hob sie zu ihm auf Augenhöhe hoch. * Nun hört Kit! Sie haben hier die einmalige Gelegenheit, alles zu verbessern! Schlimmer als das, was wir erlebt haben, kann es kaum sein ... jeder war tot Kit ... alle außer uns! Wie für Ihre ehemaligen Freunde ... Sie müssen nicht vergessen, dass sie nicht wissen, und Sie völlig anders ... natürlich kann man immer noch mit ihnen anzufreunden sind jetzt ... aber Sie wieder Ihre Gefühle für die Zeit zu stellen haben Befinden! *

Für eine kurze Zeit, sagte niemand etwas ... Natsuki dachte Kuramas Worte nach und erkannte, dass der alte Fuchs war wieder rechts! Ich muss alles geben, um die Zukunft zu verhindern, wie ich weiß es!

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit, nickte sie und fing an, laut zu denken: * Okay, Kurama! Was denken Sie, sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich muss wieder eine Kunoichi aus Konoha ... nur wie kann ich überzeugen Sandaime, in einer Zeit des Krieges, dass ich nicht bin ein Spion und haben keine bösen Willens? *

Zufrieden, dass seine Ausrüstung hat wieder einen neuen Willen zu leben, wieder eingestellt er sie nieder und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Pfoten. * Bevor wir anfangen, darüber nachzudenken, dass ich ... sollten Sie zunächst etwas anderes sagen * Natsuki legte den Kopf leicht schief und wartete auf den Kyuubi weiter zu reden, was er auch tat auch nach kurzer Überlegung: * Ich gepumpt mein ganzes Chakra in die Sie so weit reisen ... das ist, warum Sie etwas nach außen nur wenig verändert haben ... ... aber wenn jemand einen DNA-Test machen, werden Sie nicht mehr die Tochter von Kushina und Minato sein. *

Bevor die Blondine argumentieren konnte, sprach Kurama auf schnell: * Denken Sie Satz ... es kann nicht zwei von Ihnen zu sein! Ihre DNA wurde durch mein Chakra ... Dämonen-Chakra-Set geändert ... du bist jetzt halb Mensch und halb Dämon ... ein hanyou! *

* Was ... genau bedeutet das für mich bedeuten, Ku ... Ich bekomme jetzt einen Fuchsschwanz, oder was? * Fragt sie verwirrt und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihren Hintern zu überprüfen. Die neun-tailed amüsiert bei dem Gedanken, schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. * No-Kit keine Sorge! Das einzige, was sich geändert hat, die extern sind Ihre Augen ... die jetzt wie meine Scharlach und Schlitz ... Ihre Schnurrhaare sind etwas dicker und Ihre goldenen blonden Haar ist jetzt leicht rot! Was Ihre Kräfte ... Sie haben alle meine Chakren vollständig unter Kontrolle, da unsere beiden Chakren sind perfekt gemischt. Sie haben auch erhöht Sinn, genau wie ein Fuchs ... aber das Wichtigste ... Sie können in ein Fuchs und bestimmen Sie die Größe selbst, wann immer Sie wollen! *

Natsuki sah vorsichtig nach unten in das Wasser in ihrem Kopf und fand bestätigt, was Kurama sagte ... statt ihre blauen Augen blitzten ihre Augen jetzt Kurama ist vielmehr ging ihr Haar, um sie zurück und waren nun statt blond mehr rot ... aber leichter als das Haar der Mutter, waren ihre Schnurrhaare jetzt fast doppelt so dick wie vorher! Zu ihrer Erleichterung in Alter sah sie noch, wie sie 20 Jahre alt war ... und sie ihre alte Kleidung und sogar ihre roten Mantel mit schwarzen Flammen tragen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Kurama aus ihren Gedanken durch beeing umgeworfen gezogen und fiel ins Wasser. * Genug gesehen ... wir müssen darüber nachdenken, wie wir Sie in Konoha Ninja Serie zu bekommen, ohne dass ein Verdacht schöpft denken! *

* Mhh, mit denen wird jetzt Konoha verbündet ... im besten ein kleines Dorf? * Fragte der rothaarige Frau abwesend. * Kemurigakure ist ein hübsches kleines Dorf, und es wird im Land des Feuers befindet ... für uns perfekt Kit * Kurama sah sie mit einem Grinsen und dann schickte sie mit einem heftigen Windstoß aus ihrem eigenen Geist.

Unvermittelt öffnete sie die Augen und stöhnte: "Hey ... nicht schön Ku"  
Die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, war ein amüsiertes Schnauben und ein lautes Gähnen. Kopfschüttelnd sah Natsuki an der Hokage Berg, stand vom Boden und lief langsam. Konoha ich komme!

Autor: Fertig! hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und schreiben Sie mir viele Bewertungen)  
Wenn Sie irgendwelche Vorschläge für ein Paar würde ich mich freuen :) Natsuki / Sakumo, Natsuki / Jiraiya sein müssen? Weitere Ideen sind immer willkommen;)


End file.
